Disfrutando la eternidad
by Lisbeth Elizabeth Lillian Hale
Summary: Bella es una vampira que se muda a Forks,donde se encontrara con los Cullen,quienes ven la eternidad como una maldición."Es una bendición,por que a quien amas esta a tu lado", "¿Que importa eso si siempre permanecerás igual,sediento de sangre?".
1. El Comienzo

El comienzo:

Luego de una larga noche, aquí me encontraba, en un vuelo con destino a Port Angeles, para luego comprarme un auto y, por ultimo llegar a Forks, la casa en la cual voy a pasar (espero) unos dos años o mas.

Bueno, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo 16 años por siempre y fui transformada en 1854, me alimento de animales y me gusta conversar con los humanos, ya que así me divierto más con las tonteras que ellos hacen. Ahora, luego de casi 100 años regreso de Europa, donde me había asentado, para hacer pequeños trabajos y ganar un poco de dinero, y así poder darme unos pequeños lujos o vacaciones como las de ahora.

"Ahora procederemos a descender, se les ruega a los pasajeros abrochar sus cinturones, por su atención, muchas gracias" Dijo una voz desde los altavoces.

Me abroche el cinturón de seguridad (puro habito en realidad) y espere a que aterrizáramos, la verdad es que esperaba no perderme ya que esta era la primera vez que viajaba hacia esta parte de Estados Unidos; luego de que nuestro avión aterrizara me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí directamente a el lugar donde se encontraba mi maleta, no necesitaría nada mas ya que esperaba poder encontrar un lugar donde comprar mis cosas, en lo posible nuevas.

Al salir del aeropuerto me dirigí inmediatamente a un taxi, al cual le pedí que me dejara en un Car Center (n/a: creo que así se llama donde se compran los autos), luego de pagarle, me baje y me dirigí al interior a mirar los que se encontraban en exhibición, lo bueno de haber trabajado durante años en dos lugares a la vez y haber ahorrado harto, era que ahora no me preocuparía del carro que elegiría.

"Bueno Días señorita, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?" Me pregunto un señor que vestía un terno de color gris oscuro.

"Mmmm si, ando buscando un auto para mi, sin importar el precio"Le dije, esperando que pudiera encontrar aquí el adecuado.

Luego de ver varios autos, por fin me decidí por uno, era un Volkswagen Beetle Cabrio de color azul metálico (n/a: foto en perfil). Lo pague y me subí en el para dirigirme a Forks, mi nueva ciudad.

Lo bueno de este auto era que poseía un GPS, el cual me permitió llegar en menos de una hora a mi pueblo de destino (me gustaba la velocidad, había que admitirlo), al llegar a la casa que de ahora seria mía, me sorprendí y a la vez alegre que se encontrara en un lugar alejado de la sociedad, pero no lo suficiente, como para que los que vinieran se perdieran. Era una casa de dos pisos, de color rojo, que contrastaba con los alrededores verde, también tenia un balcón, que lo mas seguro era de la habitación principal, _mi habitación_ pensé mientras sonreía. El interior de la casa era pequeño, pero acogedor, _perfecto para mi._

Luego de dejar mi maleta en mi habitación, decidí bajar y dirigirme a comprar algunas cosas a Port Angeles de nuevo, ya que habían cosas que todavía necesitaba para poder ir mañana al instituto.

Suspire de alivio al regresas, la verdad es que me gustaba estar entre humanos, pero todavía no me acostumbraba a que me miraran de una forma tan lasciva, especialmente los hombres.

Ordene lo que había comprado, un poco de ropa, un mp3 para no aburrirme entre clases, una laptop para hacer mis trabajos y no aburrirme, un celular ultima generación, un componente, y unos CD's y libros.

En la noche decidí arreglar lo que me pondría para mañana y luego me puse a chatear con unos amigos de Europa los cuales no eran vampiros, pero nunca nos conocimos en persona, por lo tanto tampoco sabían que yo no era humana.

Y así fue cuando me levante la vista y vi que el cielo ya estaba aclarando, una ola de nervios vino hacia mi, comenzaría el instituto, y no se por que pero presentía que este no seria igual que los anteriores, _solo_ _espero que sea para bien_.


	2. Los Cullen

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este Fic son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.

Los Cullen:

Al ver que eran las siete de la mañana decidí que lo mejor seria ir a ponerme la ropa que había elegido la noche anterior para este gran día, ya que como decían, la primera impresión es la mas importante, y ella quería tener varios amigos en su primer día de Instituto.

Me puse mis pantalones tubo de color morado oscuro, una camiseta Straples color negro con figuras sin sentido moradas, y por supuesto mis infaltables zapatos tacón de 10 centímetros color negro. Deje mi pelo suelto y aplique un poco de gloss en mis labios, para después tomar mi bolso y marcharme con todo lo necesario en su interior.

Llegue a la escuela en 10 minutos, amaba la velocidad y esta era una clara prueba de ello. Al llegar me estacione lo mas alejado posible de la entrada, para así poder conocer a mis compañeros de escuela, obviamente todos quedaron embobados mirando mi precioso Bebe, preguntándose quien lo manejaría (tenia los vidrios polarizados, por lo que nadie podía ver en su interior). Decidí salir, y al abrir la puerta todo el estacionamiento quedo en silencio.

"_Pensé que seria un Cullen"_

"_Es igual a los extraños, con su color de ojos y piel"_

"_Tendremos suerte de estar con esta lindura" _

Esos eran algunos de los murmullos que se escuchaban a mi alrededor, aunque lo que mas me llamo la atención fue eso de que habían otras personas que tenían mi mismo color de ojos _eso es raro_ pensé mientras me dirigía a las oficinas.

-Buenos Días, soy la nueva alumna Isabella Swan-dije apenas entre a la oficina donde se encontraba la señora Cope.

-Déjame buscar tu horario- se puso a revisar entre todos los papeles que tenia en su escritorio- acá están cariño, tu horario, un mapa de la escuela, y esto lo deben firmar tus profesores y luego traerlo nuevamente aquí a la salida de clases.

-Gracias- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle antes de marcharme a mi primera clase: Historia.

El resto del día paso igual, obviamente todos los humanos querían juntarse con la nueva, por lo que a la hora de almuerzo ya tenia a bastantes personas que podrían ser llamadas "amigos"; eso seria si la mayoría no hablara a mis espaldas, sin saber que yo podía escuchar todo lo que dijeran.

A la hora de almuerzo me senté en una mesa en la cual se encontraban Jessica Stanley (muchacha mas pequeña de estatura que yo y chismosa increíble); Lauren Mallory (persona a la cual no soy de su agrado y prefiere hablar a mis espaldas sobre de donde conseguí el dinero para todos mis objetos materiales, desde mi ropa hasta mi auto); Angela Weber (la única que es verdadera conmigo, muy amable a decir verdad); Ben Cheney (novio de la anterior con el cual solo compartí un saludo); Eric Yorkie (simpático, tratando de ser algo mas que amigo); Tyler Crowley (enamorado por Lauren, parece su perrito) y por ultimo pero no menos idiota: Mike Newton (engreído que solo habla de el, lo hubiera soportado si no hubiera hecho una apuesta de cuanto se demora en llevarme a la cama, ja!).

Luego de haber ido a comprar una manzana la cual nunca comería, me senté en el puesto que me habían dejado y decidí dar una mirada por alrededor, hasta que me los tope.

-¿Quiénes son?-le pregunte a Jessica cortando un chisme que estaba comenzando a decir sobre no se quien.

-Son los Cullen, son hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su esposa, se mudaron de Alaska hace unos años, el de cabello oscuro y rizado que parece un oso es Emmett Cullen, el va en ultimo año junto a su novia, la muchacha rubia que parece una Barbie, Rosalie Hale, gemela de el otro rubio que parece estar sufriendo, Jasper Hale, quien a su vez también anda con la hermana de Emmett, la pequeña que tiene el cabello corto con cada punta en una dirección distinta, es rara y su nombre es Alice Cullen.-pensé que había terminado, pero se le olvido mencionar a uno.

-¿Y el de cabello broncíneo?-pregunte.

-El es Edward Cullen hermano gemelo de Alice, ellos dos van en nuestro año…-continuo a decir mas cosas pero no preste atención, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos mirando hacia la mesa donde se sentaba ese aquelarre de vampiros, los cuales eran obviamente como yo, solamente que se veían tristes, demasiado tristes, y vestían ropas oscuras, prácticamente parecía que hubieran salido de un funeral.

Por lo que tome una decisión, me iría a presentar ante ellos, puede que no necesitara tantos amigos humanos si me juntaba con unos de mi raza; al decidir esto la tal Alice y su "hermano gemelo" Edward levantaron la vista hacia mi.

**Hola!! Muchas gracias a Allie Potter, BeLu-Chan, btvs22, aridenere y Beleen Cullen Swan por sus reviews, alerts y favorite Story. De verdad cuando vi mi mail se me aguaron lo ojos al ver que si habían leído mi historia, por lo que decidí subirles otro Cáp. como regalo, espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos.**

**Areiva-cullen**


	3. La Familia Cullen

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aki aparecen no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es solo mía.

La Familia Cullen:

Al mirarme, ambos lo hacían con lo que nosotros normalmente miramos, recelo. Inmediatamente me tense, ya que los demás se dieron cuenta de sus miradas, comenzaron a conversar entre ellos pero no podía escucharlos, ya que además de hablar muy bajo, se encontraban en la otra esquina de una cafetería llena de niños humanos que lo único que sabían hacer era gritar.

Me impaciente y decidí que lo mejor seria ir a presentarme inmediatamente con ellos ya que no quería tener problemas de territorio después; me levante y al hacerlo todos los de mi mesa me miraron con sorpresa _Ups!_ Creo que me levante demasiado rápido y parece que me estaban hablando a mi.

-Eeeh...voy a… presentarme…umhh…ustedes saben, para conocer a mis compañeros y todo eso- Perfecto sonó _Patético_, pero lo admito, si fuera actriz me moriría de hambre, metafóricamente hablando.

Todos los que se encontraban en mi mesa solo se me quedaron mirando con cara de _WTF_ pero igual asintieron dándome a entender que algo habían entendido.

Agarre mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la mesa de los Cullen, causando que varias miradas se posaran en mi, y por supuesto que un incomodo silencio llenara la cafetería. Al llegar al frente de ellos, se tensaron notablemente.

-Ummh… hola?- Si, definitivamente este día debería ser llamado "el día Patético de Bella".

Se miraron entre ellos y quien me respondió fue Jasper.

-Hola, necesitas algo?

-Eeee…la verdad es que me gustaría…mmh conversar, ya saben, es que nunca había encontrado a nadie del mismo estilo de vida que yo, solo había escuchado de Car…-No puede ser, serán los mismos Cullen?

-Disculpen, por casualidad ustedes no serán los Cullen de Carlisle Cullen?-pregunte rezando que me dieran una respuesta positiva.

-¿Qué sabes de el?- Me pregunto el tal Edward, a lo que todos menos Alice lo miraron con asombro, no esperaban que me hablara supuse.

-Bueno, solo que lo que los Vulturis saben- Respondí, obviamente hablando en susurros, esperando que los humanos a nuestro alrededor no escucharan el nombre.

Inmediatamente se volvieron a tensar, vaya y yo que pensé que seria fácil hablar con ellos. Ya me comenzaba a incomodar sentir tantas miradas en mi espalda, por lo que decidí que lo mejor seria que fuéramos a conversar a otro lugar.

-¿Qué tal si

-Perfecto- Me respondió Alice, quien se levanto y todos sus hermanos la siguieron- ¿Por qué no vas a nuestra casa con nosotros?

Quede en shock, hace un momento no estaban tensos ante mi presencia?, entonces por que ahora me invitaban a su casa?. No tenia nada mejor que hacer, aparte que si eran tal como Aro los había descrito no me harían nada, espero.

-Esta bien, pero tengo que ir a la otra hora.

-Por eso no te preocupes, nosotros lo arreglamos- Me dijo Emmett y me guiño un ojo, guau, el si que era despreocupado, o por lo menos lo aparentaba ser.

-OK- No sabía que mas responder, por lo que deje que me guiaran al aparcamiento y se acercaran a un precioso Volvo plateado.

-Wow- Fue la única palabra que pudo salir en ese momento de mis labios. Realmente era un auto, que no se veía muy ostentoso pero era elegante.

-Es de Edward, me respondió Alice, mientras se colocaba al lado de su pareja y este le abrazaba de la cintura en aire protector.

-¿Cómo nos iremos?- Pregunto Emmett.

-¿Qué tal tu y Rose no se van con ella en su auto?- Dijo Edward, en lo que inmediato entendí que no dejaría a nadie tocar su preciado Volvo, y mucho menos que otro lo conduciera.

Luego de una mueca de fastidio de Rose nos dirigimos a mi auto, el cual se encontraba tal cual lo había dejado. Me detuve y saque el seguro, a lo que los vampiros que me acompañaban lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrir la boca hasta el suelo, me rei entre dientes.

-¿Vamos?

-¿Es tuyo?- Me pregunto un aun sorprendido Emmett.

-Si, es mi bebe, ¿a que no es lindo?- Dije en tono arrogante.

-Si, pero no se compara con mi BMW- Me respondió Rosalie con aires de grandeza.

-Apuesto a que si, pero este lo encuentro perfecto para mi, por lo que es mi bebe- Le respondí a la vez que entraba y ponía en marcha el motor, en eso paso el Volvo y yo los seguí de inmediato; directo a la casa Cullen, _genial._

**Hola gente linda, a que no me matan cierto? Jajaja**

**De verdad mil perdones por no haber subido antes, pero es que no tengo internet en mi casa y he tenido que esperar, pero no se preocupen, que ya he vuelto ajjajaj.**

**También quería agradecer por sus Reviews, las adoro!!! Y también muchas gracias a quien dijo que le encantaba mi forma de escribir.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos.**

**Areiva-Cullen**


	4. Mi Historia

Disclaimer: Este es de ahora y todos los capitulos que vengan, ningun personaje reconocido por alguien me pertence, todos son denuestra escirtonra favorita Stephenie Meyer y su genial subconsciente, los demas son de mi autoria, al igual que la trama de la historia.

Mi Historia:

_Genial, _simplemente genial; me encontraba en el interior de mi bebe, camino a una casa de 7 vampiros, de los cuales 3 iban en en un auto delante mio y 2 iban en parte posterior de mi bebe vigilando todo lo que hacia.

-Mmm…asi que ¿Cuántos años tienen?-pregunte tratando de aligerar el tenso ambiente en el que nos encontrábamos, vi que el levantador de pesas tenia ganas de responderme, pero una mirada a Barbie a escala natural le fulmino con la mirada decidio no decir nada. _Que carácter._

Suspire, este viaje iba a ser aburrido.

Pero la suerte estaba de mi lado, ya que falto poco para llegar a la casa, que casa quiero decir mansión. Wow, era her-mo-sa. En la puerta se encontraban dos personas, los cuales supuse serian Carlisle y su compañera, apenas me vieron ingresar al terreno Cullen entraron, seguidos de Pixie, Sufrido y aburrido.

Los otro dos esperaron a que yo bajara de mi auto para poder ingresar escoltandome, _esto parece los Vulturis_, espero que no tengan un castillo subterraneo; me estremeci al pensar en eso, no me gustaba para nada andar bajo el suelo.

Al entrar todos me esperaban en una espaciosa sala de estar, dejandome un sofa para mi sola. Nadie hablaba, voy a tener que empezar yo.

-Buenos dias señores Cullen-no se me ocurria que mas decir.

-Buenos dias Isabella- respondio Carlisle. _No lo creo, estoy hablando con Carlisle Cullen, wow._

-Oh señor Cullen, la verdad es que es un gusto poder conversar con usted, le juro que he soñado tanto con este momento, quiero decir no soñar de soñar, pero si imaginarlo, usted de verdad que a sido un gran hombre, y como puede mantenerse trabajando en hospitales ayudando a la gente, de verdad que lo admiro-dije todo esto sin parar, _ups_, creo que lo dije muy rapido incluso para un vampiro, cuando terminaron de procesar la información que les di me quedaron mirando con cara de _WTF_.

-Mmm…¿gracias?-respondio Carlisle a cabo de unos minutos en silencio- pero ¿Quién te ha contado que trabajo en un hospital o tan siquiera quien soy yo?.

-Pues todos hablan de usted, aunque me temo decir que la mayoria dice malas cosas de nuestro estilo de vida, aunque los primeros que me contaron de usted y su familia fueron los Vulturis.

Al decir eso todos se tensaron inmediatamente.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunte, la verdad es que no sabia que les pasaba.

-Creo que nos tendras que contar tu historia completa- me respondio Carlisle, aunque ya no tenia esa tranquilidad que mostraba al principio.

-Esta bien-comence a ordenar mi historia desde el principio- Naci en el año 1870, en Winnipeg, Canada, mi nombre en ese tiempo era Isabella Marie Swan, la unica hija de Renee y Charilie Swan, cuando tenis 16 años, un dia se me ocurrio ir a jugar al bosque, me gustaba pasar tiempo ahí , ya que me tranquilizaba y olvidaba que mis padres querin que me casara con alguien con dinero-sonrei al recordar que todos los dias terminabamos discutiendo por lo mismo-ese dia habia oscurecido y estaba haciendo mucho frio, recuerdo que comence a regresar a mi casa, pero a mitad de camino senti como el pecho me empezaba a doler mucho, recuerdo que me tire al piso y comence a gritar pidiendo ayuda, no pasaba el aire a mis pulmones y mi corazon comenzaba a baja sus latidos lentamente, estaba muriendo.

"Mientras estaba esperando que eso sucediera, escuche que alguien llegaba y me llamaba por mi nombre, pidiendo que no lo dejara, y un sin fin de cosas asi. Ese es mi ultimo recuerdo humano, depuse solo el recuerdo se transforma en fuego por todas las partes de mi cuerpo, lo normal que sucede ne las transformaciones.

"Cuando desperte a mi nueva vida me di cuenta que quien me habia salvado era uno de mis pretendienes, me explico que ahora yo tambien era un vampiro y que nos alimentabamos de sangre humana, todavía nos encontrabamos inmersos en el bosque, por lo que no habia ningun humano cerca, asi que luego de discutir con el y no aceptar que me tendria que alimentar de sangre humana, sali corriendo y en el camino encontre una manada de ciervos, hasta que mi sed estuvo saciada no me di cuenta que esta era otra forma de alimentarme, luego de esto mi creador regreso conmigo y me explico el por que me habia cortejado antes cuando era humana, su unica explicación era "Queria que luego de enamorarte de mi te transformaras para vivir una eternidad juntos", obviamente yo nunca senti nada por el mas que cierto aprecio por salvarme de lo que luego me di cuenta era un paro cardiorrespiratorio.

"Luego de unas semanas pasada m tranformacion, en la cual todavía nos encontrabamos en el boque en los limites entre Estados Unidos y Canada, me acuerdo que era de noche y a nuestro alrededor no habia ni siquiera animales, por lo que nos encontrabamos completamente solos; el comenzo a decirme que desde la primera vez que me vio se habia enamorado de mi y que sabia que yo ahora tambien me habia enamorado de el, tambien comenzo a decir que viviriamos juntos por siempre, que habia que consumar nuestra relacion y cosas asi sin sentido, obviamente yo nunca senti nada por el, a veces habia algo en el que no me daba la confianza que necesitaba; me acerco a un tronco de un arbol que habia carca y me aprisiono entre el arbol y su cuerpo, yo estaba muy asustda y le repetia que no lo queria y nunca lo habi hecho, que me dejara en paz, que me soltara pero no hacia caso; pense que iba a estar rota por la eternidad, aunque segui luchando, hasta que la furia me invadio por completo, veia todo rojo.

"Cuando lo vi a el desee en lo mas profundo de mi mente que se muriera, que no lo volviera a ver nunca mas, estaba en eso cuando senti una especie de extremidades que salian de mi, lo destroce de una, y luego queme sus trozos.-todos estaban impacatados por lo que les estaba contando- ahí fue que encontre mi don, y al encontrarme sola vagando por los bosque lo que hice fue perfeccionarlo, o al menos intentar hacerlo; estaba en eso cuando frente a mi aparecieron unas personas con capas, diciendo que tenia que acompañarlos donde los Vulturis, obviamente yo no tenia idea quienes eran ellos, mi creador nunca me hablo de ellos. Los segui, ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer, ademas de que si sucedia algo no seria problema hacerlos desaparecer con mi don.

"Llegamos y ahí vi a los Vulturis, obviamente Aro trato de leerme pero no lo consiguió, por lo que obviamente nunca le dije de mi don, queria que fuera un secreto. Ahí perfeccione la parte escudo de mi don, y tambien escuche de ti Carlisle- le dirigi una sonrisa y continue con mi relato, en el cual todos parecian absortos- luego de unos meses de entrenamiento con mi escudo y tambien de parte fisica, los Vulturis me pidieron que me quedara con ellos para hacer cumplir las leyes, pero sinceramente quedarme con esos aburridos no era algo que me gustaria hacer, por lo que rechace su ofrecimiento y esa misma noche me retire de su castillo, no hicieron nada para detenerme, no podian hacer nada.

"Luego comence a hacer trabajos esporadicos en diferentes partes para luego vivir como ahora lo hago, en una casa, en un sitio estable y con las cosas que me gustan, hasta donde nos encontramos ahora; _esa es mi historia_.

**Hola!! En verdad perdon por el retraso pero tuve que ir a trabajar con mi tia a su oficina y no tenia tiempo para escribir, aparte de que me mandaba de alla para aca, pero eso es lo de menos.**

**En este cap extenso por fin conocemos la historia de Bella, sufrio harto pero como hasta e momento trato de demostrar, ella ve la vida con optimismo. En lo que respecta a su don, eso se vera en el proximo capitulo, junto con las reacciones de los Cullen.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que apenas veo uno, o una alerta o favorito, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y sonrio como tonta todo el dia, espero que sigan asi de lindas.**

**Por si acaso mi msn es el siguiente, obviamente sin espacios: javiera_carrera (arroba) live . com**

**Ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia o critica (constructiva en lo posible) dirijanse a mi msn, PM o un lindo Reviews. Ahora si, bye **

**Areiva-cullen**


	5. Don

Don:

Luego de haber terminado mi relato hubo un momento en el cual nadie dijo nada, solo me miraban de una forma que ya comenzaba a causar estragos en mi ya poco controlado nerviosismo; pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos hasta que Esme se acerco rápidamente a mi y, por primera vez en mis 124 años, sentí un abrazo calido, me sentí como si estuviera con mi madre, sus ojos reflejaban tal ternura que aunque pareciera unos 10 años mayor a mi, la veía como se ve a una madre.

Luego de este abrazo que ella me dio, todos los que se encontraban en la sala parecieron reaccionar, fue como si de un momento a otro los hubieran sacado de su "congelamiento". Cuando Esme termino su gran abrazo, en el cual me demostraba tantos sentimientos de alegría, esperanza, fe, no dude en levantar mi vista a los demás (si, díganme cobarde, pero cuando un aquelarre te mira durante mas de un minuto con el semblante en shock, lo único que puedes hacer es mirar la hermosa alfombra que se encuentra a tus pies); vi que todos me miraban con diferentes expresiones, aunque la que predominaba era la curiosidad.

Suspire.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?- dije como si fuera una maestra preguntándole a su clase si habían entendido.

-Tienes 124 años- dijo Emmett con la boca aun levemente abierta a causa de la impresión, luego me vio con un poco de miedo- así que eres una ancianita.

A lo que dijo, Rosalie inmediatamente le golpeo en la nuca, causando un "Auch!! Bebe" por parte de Emmett y una risa contagiosa por parte de los Cullen.

-Se podría decir que en historia del ultimo siglo me va bien- le respondí con una sonrisa, si supiera la edad de los demás vampiros con los que me he topado a lo largo de mi vida.

-Asi que tienes un don- dijo Carlisle tomándose la barbilla con gesto pensativo y mirando al vacío, obviamente en su propio mundo.

-Si, bueno es uno pero se puede ocupar de forma defensiva u ofensiva, solamente tengo que practicar, aunque ya lo he logrado controlar y manejar a mi antojo gracias al entrenamiento que me sometí junto con los Vulturis

-¿Como se puede usar de forma defensiva?- pregunto un muy curioso Edward, aunque recordando bien, por lo que me dijeron los Vulturis acerca de la familia de Carlisle, Edward podía leer las mentes, con razón se veía frustrado, jajaja para que sepa no meterse a las mentes ajenas.

Le decidí dar un pequeño susto, expandí mi escudo a toda su familia, dejando a el fuera de este. Al percatarse de eso abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y me miro tratando de encontrar una explicación, su expresión era tan graciosa que estaba segur a que de un momento a otro estallaría en carcajadas.

-¿Tu hiciste eso?- preguntó un aún anonadado Edward.

-Si jajaja tienes jajaja que jajaja ver tu jajaja cara jajaja- Luego de este pequeño espectáculo me controle un poco y hable mas calmada, explicando todo en detalle.- Mi escudo se puede expandir a mi antojo, a los seres que yo desee, hasta un kilómetro de distancia, como te habrás dado cuenta ahora, no puedes leer a nadie de tus familiares detector de mentiras, pero si yo te uno a ti en mi escudo- hice lo que estaba explicando- podrás leerlos completamente normal, a mi no podrás, por que tendría que sacar completamente mi escudo, y no tengo ganas de que otras personas se enteren de mis pensamientos.- Al terminar de decir esto todos me miraban en shock nuevamente, ¿acaso todo les sorprendía?- ¿Qué?

-Lo siento Bella, pero lo que sucede es que tu don es increíble realmente, y ¿Qué mas puedes hacer, aparte de no dejar que Edward nos lea la mente?- me dijo Carlisle, en un tono que dejaba claro que sus disculpas eran dirigidas de toda la familia.

-Oh bueno, puedo bloquear todos los poderes mentales, por ejemplo si en este momento nos encontráramos con lo Vulturis, Jane, Alec, Aro, Demetri o Chelsea, no podrían hacernos absolutamente nada; en lo que respecta a escudo físico, ¿hay alguien aquí aparte de Edward que tenga un poder, pero que esta ves sea físico y no mental?- les pregunte a todos, ya que la ultima ves que supe de la familia Cullen esta la componía Carlisle, Esme y Edward.

-Nosotros- dijo Alice apuntando a su esposo y ella- yo puedo ver el futuro de forma subjetiva y Jazz es empático.

-Genial, eso nos servirá con el otro ejemplo- luego de decir esto puse el escudo físico cubriendo a todos menos Jasper y Alice, mi escudo no se veía, la única que lo sentía era yo.- Ahora si díganme, Jasper ¿sientes a alguien que no sea tu esposa o tu mismo?- le pregunte, a lo que el inmediatamente negó- y tu Alice ¿ves el futuro de alguien?- cuando termine de decir esto ella cerro sus ojos, luego soltó un gritito, abrió los ojos y negó también con la cabeza- y por ultimo, ¿alguno trate de acercarse a uno de nosotros- al decir esto Jasper se levanto inseguro de su lugar, obviamente no dejaría que su pequeña Alice corriera peligro; al tratar de acercarse a Emmett, quien era el mas cercano para el, trato de tocarlo, pero inmediatamente toco una barrera que yo había dejado a aproximadamente 5 centímetros del cuerpo de Emmett.

-Increíble- susurro un aun anonadado Carlisle, viendo como Jasper cada vez ejercía mas presión frente al escudo.

-Eso es lo que respecta a escudo defensivo, ofensivo es otro tema completamente distinto- dije después de que Jasper se rindiera y regresara a su lugar al lado de Alice.- El ofensivo, es como si me salieran extremidades, que igual que el escudo físico "siento", pero no "veo", lo bueno de esto es que no es necesario utilizarlo solo para atacar a alguien, también se le pueden dar otros usos- mientras decía esto ultimo regresaba mi escudo físico y mental, y preparaba el escudo ofensivo, con el cual tome una fotografía, que se encontraba arriba de una mesita de centro- Bonita foto- dije mientras veía a la familia Cullen completa, delante de la estatua de la libertad- parece que disfrutaron de esta salida a New York.- todos me miraban nuevamente en shock, ¡Ah! Cierto, se me había olvidado completamente que ellos lo único que vieron fue un portarretratos "flotando" solo en el aire dirigiéndose frente mi. ¡Ups! , creo que debí haber avisado.

-Guau- fue lo único que salio de los labios de Emmett.

Después de este monologo explicativo sobre mi don, ellos comenzaron a hablarme sobre sus uniones a la familia Cullen, sus anécdotas familiares y un montón de cosas más; me sentía tan bien, después de todo un siglo me sentía en _mi lugar…mi hogar._

**Holas!! Si, regrese!!**

**Jajajaj sorry para las que me esperaron el viernes, de verdad que quería subir ese día, pero no pude, tuve que cuidar a mi "querido hermanito" de dos años, tremendamente hiperactivo durante estos días.**

**Ufff!! , bueno cambiando de tema ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, ¿se esperaban estos grandísimos dones de nuestra Belly-bells?, la verdad es que en Amanecer aunque obviamente ella salvo a todos y todo eso, no le encontré ni un brillo, por lo que decidí aumentarle un poquito sus poderes, y por que no también ponerle poderes ofensivos.**

**Gracias a todas, por sus reviews, alert y favoritos, de verdad que cuando los veo mi cara queda con una sonrisa pegada durante todo el día; especialmente quiero agradecer a mi queridísima Allie, ¡GRACIAS! Sin ti no hubiera tenido el valor (ni sabido) subir esta historia, bueno en fin, me despido.**

**PD: Ya saben, cualquier duda, idea o tomatazo no duden en contactarme por review, PM o MSN (dejen reviews por mi santo, si Santa Valentina, el día de los enamorados y yo como todos los años soltera ¬¬') Bueno ahora si los dejo, cuídense, bye.**

**Areiva-Cullen**


	6. Lamentarse No Sirve de Nada

Capitulo 6: Lamentarse no sirve de Nada

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que me había mudado a mi nuevo hogar y había conocido a mis nuevos amigos, los Cullen; seh, se que suena trillado, pero siento como si los hubiera conocido desde antes. Bueno continuando con la explicación, durante estas dos semanas había conocido a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de esta extraña familia (por lo menos para los de nuestra especia, ya que los humanos los veían como una familia adoptiva mas), había conocido a Esme y su maternalismo, a Carlisle y su amable paciencia y sabiduría, a Rosalie y su tenacidad, a Emmett y su enorme tamaño, a Jasper y su mutismo que vale mas que mil palabras, a Alice y sus pasos de bailarina y por ultimo a Edward (suspiro), la verdad es que nunca en mis 124 años de vida me había sucedido algo así, quiero decir, nunca había sentido esta "atracción" por alguien. Pero había un "pequeñísimo" problema, no me aguanta, es lo que han dicho SUS labios, dice que tengo mucha vitalidad para monstruos como el y su familia.

Monstruos, que estupidez, su forma de razonamiento la encuentro increíble, y mas aun el que se considere de una forma tan despectiva al hablar de la especie a la que pertenecemos.

Es por eso que hoy me encontraba nuevamente en la "casa depresión" (forma en la que llamo en mi fuero interno la casa de los depresivos hermanos Cullen), tratando de hacerlos cambiar de parecer respecto a nuestra existencia en este mundo. Por si alguno se pregunta, seh, todos ellos se consideran los monstruos mas abominables que se encuentran en este universo (tienen una autoestima tan grande yo creo, hablando sarcásticamente obviamente), es por lo que sus padres insisten que vaya a sus casas después de clases todos los días e intento mostrarles que vale la pena vivir en el aquí y ahora, no en el pasado.

.

.

.

-¿Alguno me presto atención a lo que acabe de decir?- pregunte por milésima vez en la tarde, luego de dar por milésima vez el discurso de por que es bueno disfrutar la vida.

-¿Decías?- me pregunto Emmett, quien se encontraba mucho mas entretenido viendo como los árboles crecían.

-Argh!!, ¿alguien me puede escuchar por lo menos una vez?- pregunte frustrada, ya que Jasper ni siquiera intentaba usar su don conmigo, por que según el no tendría ningún bien tranquilizarse sin hacerlo por uno mismo (gracias a su razonamiento el bosque que se encuentra tras mi casa casi se encuentra sin árboles, y ya que los uso como bolsas de boxeo durante la noche).

-¿Para que?, ¿para que nos vengas con tu cuentito de la especie perfecta que no le hace daño a nadie?, pues te tengo un par de noticias señorita soy perfecta: 1º, estamos muertos ¿ves esto?- me pregunto Edward mostrando la parte donde se debería encontrar su corazón- toc, toc, ¿hay algo ahí?, no; 2º matamos gente, oh se me olvidaba, señorita perfección nunca a sentido sed, por lo que no sabe lo que es vivir con un cargo de conciencia como lo estamos nosotros- dijo mirando a sus hermanos, mientras a mi se me partía mi ya muerto corazón- y 3º pero no menos importante, aquí no existen los cuentos de hadas, ninguno de nosotros va a morir, ninguno de nosotros va a tener el final fe

-¡BASTA!- No lo deje continuar, solo deje salir ese grito mientras me iba hacia la esquina mas cercana de la sala de estar de los Cullen y colocaba mi cabeza entre mis rodillas- por favor, solo…solo, cállate- dije en un susurro mientras trataba de volver a encerrar esas imágenes en el fondo de mi cerebro.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Esme mientras entraba con Carlisle, lo mas seguro es que habían escuchado mi grito y vinieron a ver que sucedía. Sus hijos todavía no se movían, de hecho Edward todavía me miraba con su dedo índice apuntándome, pero en ese momento nadan me importaba, solo quería volver a mi burbuja de irrealidad.- ¡¿Bella?!, ¿Qué sucedió aquí chicos?- continuo Esme mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba, no me pude resistir y en ese mismo momento me puse a llorar sin lagrimas mientras esas horribles imágenes volvían a mi mente con mas fuerza, como una bola de demolición, botando y rompiendo todo a su paso, sueños, promesas y lo mas importante, esperanza.

.

.

.

-Cariño, ¿te sientes mejor?- e pregunto una muy maternal Esme, ya habían pasado aproximadamente veinte minutos en los cuales nos levantamos y nos pusimos en el sofá que habían estado usando hasta hace unos momentos sus hijos, ya me sentía mejor, ya había botado todo; lo que mas me dolía es que tendría que volver a realizar esa burbuja en la cual todo es perfecto.

-Si Esme, gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor- le dije regalándole una débil sonrisa.

-No es por ser entrometido ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿nos podrías contar a que se debe tu reacción anterior?- me pregunto un poco inseguro, esperando mi reacción.

-Claro, es lo menos que les debo luego de aceptarme tan fácilmente en su vida y, luego de presenciar esa escena- todos volvieron a sentarse, Emmett y Rose en el sofá de enfrente; Jasper y Alice en el piso, ella apoyándose en el pecho de el; Edward en la banqueta de piano, el mas alejado del grupo; y por ultimo Esme y Carlisle, cada uno sentado a un lado mío.- Total, lamentarse no sirve de nada.

**B&E-R&E-E&C-A&J- B&E-R&E-E&C-A&J- B&E-R&E-E&C-A&J- B&E**

**Hi people!!!**

**Perdón!!!, les juro que lo siento por haberlas hecho esperar tanto por un capitulo que salio en media hora xD.**

**Tengo mil excusas, pero las más validas creo que son dos: El terremoto que de paso hizo desaparecer a la inspiración, a la cual recién encontré hace como una semana xD**

**Y la otra: la escuela, la verdad es que si pensaba que estar en 1º medio era difícil, no contaba con 2º medio.**

**Esas son mis excusas, lo demás es pura flojera, pero no se preocupen, como que me llamo Javiera Carrera ( seh, ese es mi nombre; pero no bailo la resbalosa xD) que me demoro menos de dos semanas para actualizar, y adivinen!! El prox cap es un Edward POV, donde se vera su forma de pensar acaso de su especie, su forma de pensar sobre si mismo y su forma de pensar sobre Bella, especialmente ahora que la hizo salir de su burbuja y enfrentar su oscuro pasado, (el cual yo hasta el momento no sabia que tenia, pero asi es como funciona esta historia, hay cosas que pasara si o si y hay cosas que se me ocurren mientras hago el cap xD)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, ya saben, cualquier pregunta, sugerencia o tomatazo a mi correo, javiera_carrera (arroba) , por un MP o si no apretando la sexy nubecita de abajo, xD.**

**Otra cosa, aprovecho de promocionar una pagina que iniciare el martes 27 de Abril junto con una amiga, es con información, consejos e historias sobre personas que deseen o ya hayan logrado su sueño de vivir solos o con Roommates, espero que la visiten, estará genial, cono cosas que nunca están demás, y si quieren enviar alguna historia o anécdota envíenla a mi correo y con gusto lo publico xD.**

**Se llamara (creo) roommatechile . wordpress . com (sin espacios, duh)**


	7. Idiota

7.- Idiota

Era la única palabra que encontraba para mi mismo en este momento "_idiota, idiota, idiota" _es que era así como me sentía luego de haber hecho llorar a esta gran muchacha que tenia frente a mi.

Durante las ultimas semanas ella pasaba casi todo el día en nuestra casa, y con su simpatía y una testarudez que nunca había visto en una persona (ni hablar d un vampiro) intentaba convencernos de que esta "vida" era algo lindo; si, como no; pero lo que me hacia sentir idiota, estúpido, imbécil y todos los sinónimos que encuentre es que ella iba robando mi corazón, con cada sonrisa, broma o palabra que salía de sus labios comenzaba a sentir algo, sentía que mi corazón _latía, _lo que es estúpido porque mi corazón es una roca en mi pecho, pero aún así lo sentía. Me sentía como la mierda mas miserable del mundo por hacerle sufrir todo el daño que le estaba causando, yo solo intentaba decirle la verdad, pero no esperaba que reaccionara así, que se quedara en un rincón como una pequeña niña que necesitara un abrazo y una mano amiga.

Luego de esto, mientras susurraba que parara, sentía que algo en mi pecho se iba rompiendo, y lo que luego ví me dejo impactado; miles de imágenes en un pequeño segundo se escaparon de su mente, miles de imágenes, cada una peor que la anterior, pero qué era eso? Acaso ella no vivía en una vida perfecta?

Luego de esto reaccione, y ví que ella estaba en el sillón junto con mi madre, quien la abrazaba dándole el cariño que ella pedía. Obviamente mi padre inmediatamente quería saber que pasaba, y mis hermanos y yo también, que había hecho para que flaqueara de forma repentina?

Ella se separo de mi madre, y con una voz clara, como si esta no representara lo que sucedía, comenzó a explicarnos esa historia que no nos había contado:

-Yo solo quería ser feliz-sonrió como recordando algo- yo quería tener una familia, como la de ustedes- siguió mirando a Esme, Carlisle y luego a mis hermanos, por ultimo a mí- yo buscaba esto, saben lo difícil que es estar 20 años sin hablar con nadie?, en verdad no se lo doy a nadie, ni a quien me hizo esto- apretó sus puños, viéndose sus nudillos mas blancos, si es que se podía- estaba desesperada, luego llegaron estos tipos con capas, me dijeron que fuera donde los Vulturis, "la familia" que cuidaba que las leyes se cumplieran, llegue y a pesar de que ellos tuvieran los ojos rojos, me trataron tan _bien _me hicieron sentir una mas de ellos, no me obligaban a hacer lo que me pedían, pero el ver la decepción en sus caras, especialmente en la de Aro, era mas de lo que me podía permitir, soy débil, lo se, pero estaba desesperada – nos miro como si estuviera buscando el perdón, como si nosotros supiéramos lo que había hecho, aunque Esme ya parecía saberlo, ya que tenia su mano en su boca y la miraba con lastima- me comenzó a enviar a misiones, era su peón, y hacía todo lo que me pedía, ver su alegría cuando regresaba de una misión victoriosa lo valía- luego me miro a mi- y si Edward, se que estamos muertos, pero no tanto como los que yo mate – un gesto de sorpresa se puso en las caras de todos, menos en la mía, yo lo había visto- puede que no tengamos ese final feliz que tu tanto pides, pero si estamos aquí ahora es por algo, obvio que me arrepiento por todo lo que hice Edward, no sabes cuanto, pero también tienes que aprender que con lamentarse no lograras nada además de estar en un hoyo de tristeza y desesperación- luego, como si recién se hubiera percatado de los demás, continuo con la historia- maté, asesiné, me alimenté de humanos, hice todo lo posible e imaginable, menos una cosa; un día nos tocaba alimentarnos, a mí obviamente no me gustaba, ósea la sangre sí, pero no el cargo de conciencia que lo seguía, pero igual seguía haciéndolo como la idiota que soy, recuerdo que entré con Jane conversando, en el interior ya se encontraba nuestro alimento, me tenían reservado uno –sonrió con lástima y melancolía- era un niño, a lo mas tendría 10 años, cuando me vió se acerco a mi corriendo, no se porqué, pero se abrazó de mis piernas, y me dijo que tenia miedo- a mi alrededor todos rieron, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el golpe me llegó tan fuerte que lo único que pude hacer, fue buscar una forma de salir de ahí con el niño, les dije a los demás que "jugaría" con él un rato, y obviamente ellos se lo creyeron, lo lleve a mi habitación, ahí recogí lo poco que tenia y lo metí en una maleta, el niño me miraba con esperanza, una que solo un niño podría demostrar, de ahí en adelante todo fue como un borrón difuso, le dije a Thomas que me esperara dentro, así se llamaba el niño, yo salí corriendo del castillo y llegué a una parte del bosque donde dejé mi maleta, dinero y demases, luego subí y tomé a Thomas, bajamos por las escaleras y cuando algún guardia me preguntaba algo, simplemente respondía que iba a jugar con él un poco más, solo que lo haría en el bosque, ya que no quería manchar mi pieza con su sangre- en ese momento parecía que quería matar a alguien, talvez a los guardias con quienes había hablado en el momento- fue fácil salir, todos confiaban en mí, sabían que haría lo que decía; así partí al bosque con Thomas, y luego arrancamos de Italia, nos fuimos a Francia, un lugar peligroso por esos años, 1925, pero nunca tanto como lo seria después de los 40´s, compramos una casita, era linda y quedaba en un pueblo muy pequeño, aun mas que Forks, ahí vivimos por años, si él necesitaba algo, simplemente iba corriendo a un pueblo mas cercano y se lo compraba, la gente de ese pueblo no nos veía mucho, ya que nosotros nos íbamos semanas a una cabaña en el bosque donde él jugaba y yo me podía alimentar sin ningún problema, el creció –sonrió con nostalgia- él sabía todo de mí, y aún así me perdonó, cumplió los 25 y conoció el amor, yo me hacía pasar como su hermana "menor", y ahí se casó con una joven de un pueblo cercano, después de eso él se fue y formó su vida, nunca perdí contacto con el, yo vivía en Francia, solo que mas lejos, en Paris, por lo que iba a verlo de vez en cuando, obviamente nunca junto a su familia, pero si en la noche, veía a mis "sobrinos" crecer, y también a mi "hermano" hasta que un día, como todo, él se fué –a esta altura, las chicas y Esme ya estaban abrazadas de sus esposos y de vez en cuado soltaban un sollozo seco- murió el 5 de Febrero de 1975, a los 70 años, a su lado estaban sus hijos y él me llamaba a mí, yo escuchaba todo, estaba afuera de su ventana, era de noche, pero no podía responderle, aunque pienso que él sabía que me encontraba ahí, ya que miro a la ventana, sonrió y se fué.

"Lo demás ya lo conocen; si quieren que me vaya, lo cual entenderé, solo díganmelo y mañana no habrá rastro de mí- dicho esto se paro, y se fue, dejándonos a nosotros en shock, su historia realmente era triste, realmente me sentí como un estúpido.

_**B&E-R&E-A&J-C&E- B&E-R&E-A&J-C&E- B&E-R&E-A&J-C&E- B&E-R&E-A&J-C&E- B&E-R&E-A&J-C&E- B&E-R&E**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Mil perdones por la tardanza, en serio lo siento, pero no tengo excusa que valga la pena, solo la flojera y la escapada de ideas, espero que haya quedado bien, estoy ansiosa por terminar este fanfic (aunque me demore mil años lo haré si o si), ya que tengo millones de otras ideas rondando en mi cabeza **___

_**Espero que esten bien, nos leeremos lo antes posible, y para las que me deseaban suerte en los estudios, gracias, me ha ido super bien, solo espero que me vaya igual en el amor u.u**_

_**Cuidense chicas, las adoro! **___

_**Lisbeth Elizabeth Lillian**_

_**PD: el proximo capitulo (en el cual estoy trabajando) vuelve a ser pov Bella, ya que me es mas facil para contar la historia xDD**_


	8. Esperanza

8.- Esperanza

Los dejé ahí, aun estaban en shock; eso se notaba, aunque no los culpaba, no era muy fácil aceptar una historia como esa; o sea, no es que sea increíble, pero quien pensaría que la "niñita feliz y perfecta no mato una mosca" era en realidad una asesina Vulturi?

Yo tampoco me la creería, pero yo lo fui, yo fui la que ví por mis propios ojos, como se iba acabando la vida de _esos_ ojos, me sentía terrible por eso, pero como le había dicho a Edward, lamentarse no serviría de nada además de hacernos una existencia lastimosa y depresiva.

Suspiré

Había terminado de empacar mis últimas pertenencias, ahora solo tenía que buscar en mi computador un vuelo hacia el lugar más lejano y frío que encontrara. Ellos no habían llegado; realmente los entendía, pero aún así el dolor en mi pecho no se iba, sentía que no solo dejaría una familia, también dejaría mi corazón.

Luego de elegir un destino y comprar el primer vuelo hacia allá, miré el reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana de un día Lunes, perfecto para comenzar una nueva vida; sonreí para mis adentros, no quería comenzarla, había durado tan poco esta vida, y sé que la extrañaría.

Estaba en estos pensamientos cuando de repente sentí un ruido proveniente de mi antejardín, fuí a ver y lo que me encontré me dejó muy sorprendida, eran los Cullen; todos, desde la hiperactiva Alice hasta el sereno Carlisle, pero al medio se encontraba el más "importante" para mí, Edward.

Inmediatamente me tensé, ellos se veían tranquilos, demasiado, si hubieran venido por una aceptación de mi historia, estarían sonriendo, pero en cambio solo me miraban esperando que dijera algo, aunque ni yo sabia que era.

-Ammm si quieren que me vaya no se preocupen, tengo todo listo solo me falta llamar al taxi y me vendrá a buscar.- respondí esperando que se tranquilizaran y regresaran a su hogar, pero en cambio, todos miraron Edward. Quien me miró y me dijo:

-No estamos aquí por eso, solo queremos que te quedes, con nosotros- dijo lentamente, obviamente temiendo mi reacción, aunque ni yo misma me esperé lo que hice.

Sin pensármela dos veces me lancé a ellos, en un abrazo lleno de incredulidad, me aceptaban! Estaba tan feliz por eso, solo esperaba que pudiéramos continuar así por un tiempo…

**E&B-E&C-R&E-J&A-**** E&B-E&C-R&E-J&A- E&B-E&C-R&E-J&A- E&B-E&C-R&E-J&A- E&B-E&C-R&E-J&A-**

**Hola chicas!**

Como están? Espero que bien.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, este capitulo es hiper mega cortito xDD

Pero es porque este capitulo marca un antes y un después, ya verán, creían que el pasado se quedaba ahí? Pues no en mi historia por lo menos ;)

Sus ideas envíenlas en un review, cuídense chicas, nos leemos!

Lisbeth Elizabeth Lillian

PD: el próximo capitulo será mucho mas grande, por lo que intentare tenerlo durante esta semana, aunque no es completamente seguro.


End file.
